Gabriela's Birthday Surprise
by carlyhodorski
Summary: Sabrina's adventures are just beginning. It's Gabriela's birthday, but she is not in a festive mood because she thinks that everyone has forgotten her birthday, but when Buck Huckster plans to trap explorers in caves, it's up to Gabriela, Sabrina, Sully, and Kitty to stop him before anyone gets hurt. But can they stop him in time? Find out in this new epic adventure.


**This is my second Danger Rangers story by the request of Tahmir. I hope he or she likes it. It is based on the Elena of Avalor episode called "Island of Youth".**

It was a beautiful morning in Danger Ranger headquarters and Gabriela was very excited for it was her birthday. As she flew down the hall ways, she saw Sully reading something. Curious, Gabriela went to Sully to try and get a closer look at it. It looked like a list of some sort.

Sully: Let's see know, balloons check, party games good, music perfect!

Gabriela: Uh, Sully?

Sully was shocked that Gabriela saw him with his list. He turned to her and hid the list behind his back to ensure that she didn't see it.

Sully: Oh, uh hi G. B. What can I do for you?

Gabriela: Is that something you need me to look at?

Sully: No G. B., I can do it my self. But thanks for offering though.

Suddenly, Burt stuck his head out of the door.

Burt: Sully, we're ready for you.

Then Burt saw Gabriela and quickly closed the door.

Gabriela: I didn't know we were having a meeting.

Sully: We're not. It's a leader's matter.

Gabriela: Well if you need me, I'll be in the archives doing some research on our past missions.

Sully: Great, have fun!

Sully went into the room and closed the door very quickly.

Gabriela: Ugh what's the use. He has no idea it's my birthday!

As Gabriela headed to the archives, Sully was listening from behind the door. As soon as he was sure Gabriela wasn't around, he sighed in relief.

Sully: She has no idea that we're throwing her a surprise party.

Burt: Few, that was a close one!

Sully: Well she's off to the archives now so we are in the clear and I have a list of everything we need.

Kitty: This reminds me of the time Derek had the idea of throwing me a surprise party.

Sully: Burt you keep an eye on the preparations for the party because right now Kitty and I have THE most important task of the day!

Kitty: Oh, and what is that?

Sully: Keeping G. B. away from headquarters so she doesn't find out about the surprise.

Kitty: Right of course!

Burt took the list from Sully.

Sully: We're taking her caving to see if any explorers need rescuing.

Burble: Hmm... Good idea! Gabriela loves search and rescues missions.

Squeaky: Yeah, just be sure to have her back here in time for the party.

Sully: We will Squeaky.

Kitty: Yeah, don't worry.

Meanwhile, in the archives, Gabriela was feeling gloomy because she thought the Danger Rangers had all forgotten about her birthday.

Gabriela: (sighing) I can not believe everyone forgot my birthday.

Suddenly, the Danger Rangers' newest recruit, Sabrina Daniels, wearing her Danger Ranger uniform that consists of a purple dress with short puffy sleeves, orange linings and the Danger Rangers logo in the middle of the dress, black gloves, black leather heeled boots with gold linings and designs on them, a brown belt with a golden buckle around her waist, and her SAVO unit around her right wrist, jumped out from behind the chair that Gabriela was sitting in and blew a party horn near her. Gabriela jumped at the sound of the noise.

Sabrina: (excited) Happy birthday Gabriela!

Gabriela: (gloomy) Oh, Sabrina. No one wants to pay attention to me any more. I'm just getting older but I have nothing to show for it.

Sabrina: That's not true! You've been on loads of new missions.

Gabriela: (gloomy) I know but getting old is no fun!

Sabrina: You know one of my brothers, Roland, thought the same way until our dad told us a story about the fountain of youth. The fountain of youth was filled with magical water. They say if you drink the water, you become young again. When dad finished his story, Roland discovered that the more older we become, the more wiser we become.

Gabriela: I suppose you're right Sabrina. After all at least someone knows it's my birthday.

Then Sully and Kitty entered the archives.

Sully: Guess what G.B.!

Gabriela: What is it Sully?

Sully: You're coming caving with us today!

Sully put a flash light helmet on Gabriela's head.

Gabriela: As much as I would love nothing more than to spend the day rescuing explorers in caves, I'm afraid I'm booked. Right Sabrina?

Sabrina: Actually, your schedule is wide open. Can I come too?

Kitty: Sure Sabrina.

Soon Sully, Kitty, Gabriela, and Sabrina arrived at a cave in the mountains. They went inside to explore it. While they were down in the cave, there was, of all places, a "Danger Alert".

SAVO: Danger Alert! Danger Alert!

Sabrina: What is it SAVO?

SAVO: There is a villain causing trouble close by rangers, keep your eyes open.

SAVO was correct about that because farther inside the cave was a moose named Buck Huckster. Buck had been putting out CDs that no one could turn down until he was defeated by the Danger Rangers. Now that he escaped from prison, he wanted revenge on the Danger Rangers for their interference with his plans on that day. Including Ranger Sully.

Buck: This ought to really rock them about. Hahaha!

The Danger Rangers were watching Buck without him knowing.

Sabrina: Who's that?

Sully: That's Buck Huckster.

Sabrina: Who's Buck Huckster, Sully?

Kitty: He was the Decibulls' manager who was putting out CDs that can hurt someone's ears.

Sully: Because no one could turn down the volume.

Sabrina: But why would he want to hurt anyone like that?

Sully: To make the Decibulls look bad for doing something that wasn't even their fault. They had no idea about Buck's intentions at all until he was arrested.

Sabrina: But why was he arrested? There's nothing illegal about playing loud music as long as it's played and listened to safely. Is there?

Kitty: No, but there is something illegal about putting out a product you know can hurt a kid.

Sully: Because they can't turn down the volume.

Sabrina: Oh, that makes sense. So, how do we stop him Sully?

Sully: I don't know Sabrina.

Gabriela: I know! You three surround him from different sides, while I distract Buck.

Sully: Good idea, G. B.! Come on everyone.

with that said, Sully, Kitty, and Sabrina scattered in different directions. Gabriela did what she said she was going to do to buy her friends time.

Gabriela: Birthday or not, I'm ready to rescue! Hey, Buck!

Buck turned around and saw Gabriela behind him.

Buck: (nervous) What, no! That's impossible! How did you find out I was in here?

Gabriela: Did you forget that we Danger Rangers have SAVO units that tell us when a villain or a danger hazard is close by, Buck?

Buck: Uh no, I guess I didn't. Well, you may have caught me, but with my new noise boomer, I will trap everyone in here by making the cave, cave-in!

Sabrina: Oh I would think twice about that, Mr. Huckster!

While Gabriela distracted Buck by talking to him, Sabrina, Kitty, and Sully took advantage of it to sabotage Buck's noise boomer, so he couldn't trap anyone in the cave.

Buck: No! My device is down.

Kitty: And so are you, Buck Huckster!

Kitty tied Buck's hooves together to insure he didn't get away. Soon the police came and took Buck back to where he belonged, prison. Then, Sully remembered about the party.

Sully: G. B.! We need to get back to headquarters.

Kitty: We have a surprise for you.

Gabriela: Really?

Sully: That's right. Come on.

With that said, Sully, Kitty, Sabrina, and Gabriela got back into the hovercraft, fastened their seat belts, and flew back to headquarters. Where the other Danger Rangers and all the party guests were waiting for Gabriela. Derek, a Junior Danger Ranger, was keeping watch for the hovercraft. When he saw it he told the others to get ready.

Derek: She's coming! She's coming! Everyone, get ready!

When Everything was ready, everyone hid and turned off the lights so that they could surprise Gabriela. When Sully, Kitty, Sabrina, and Gabriela came out of the hovercraft, Gabriela noticed that the room was dark. Suddenly, the lights came back on and everyone jumped out of hiding.

Everyone but Gabriela: Surprise! Happy birthday Gabriela!

Gabriela was surprised, she thought Sabrina was the only one who remembered her birthday.

Gabriela: But I thought you all forgot it was my birthday.

Sully: Of course we didn't forget.

Gabriela: Oh thank you everyone. This is, without a doubt, the best birthday ever!

Gabriela and all her friends enjoyed the party and that is how the Danger Rangers threw Gabriela a surprise party.

THE END


End file.
